Pool Water
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Where exactly did the water for the pool go that the riff off was at? Chloe has some insight on that and Beca asks her but ends up wanting something besides an answer. Chloe/Beca Smut


"Chloe I have a question." Beca said walking into their new home, she had just gotten home from hanging out with Jesse trying to help him decide on which color would go best with the colors Aubrey had chosen for the wedding. Which really had just turned into them arguing over what band was better currently and which of them had really popped the question first.

"No Aubrey would not agree to having red as the vest color." Chloe said and Beca stopped in her tracks and thought about it for a moment before grimacing.

"Benji in red…" She said shuddering, before wrapping her arms around the taller girl. "No it's about the pool at Barden."

"Poor Benji…" Chloe said ignoring Beca's last statement.

"Chlo I know when you are ignoring me." Beca said kissing up Chloe's neck, she nipped at the older girl's pulse point.

"Yeah keep doing that and your answer won't come tonight, but I might."

"Or I'll work you all up and leave you like that." Beca whispered before taking Chloe's earlobe between her teeth and gently pulling at it. Chloe whined and turned kissing Beca quickly.

"Ok what about the dumb pool?" She questioned pushing Beca back toward their couch, only to push the small girl down on top of Mabel. The small dog yelped and ran away causing Beca to laugh.

"Well Jesse said I needed to ask you about where exactly the water went." Chloe laughed and straddled Beca's thighs.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Beca said running her hand up the back of Chloe's shirt, pulling her closer.

"A few weeks after we joined the Bellas, Aubrey and I had been wandering around campus. We ran into Bumper, this was before he was a cocky arrogant son of a bitch." Chloe explained as Beca pulled her shirt off.

"Tell me how you really feel Chloe." Beca chuckled looking up at Chloe as she kissed her stomach.

"Well we found him sitting by this pool with a bucket. He kept filling it up and dumping it in the grass, when we walked over to him to ask him what the hell he was doing, he got excited and explained that the pool would be perfect to practice at." Beca nodded as she worked her way across Chloe's collar bone leaving small bite marks and hickeys.

"Smart boy… wonder what happened." Chloe pulled Beca up to kiss her, she tugged Beca's shirt up and only parted from her lips long enough to get it over the girl's head. Beca pulled back from the kiss after a few minutes, shaking her head. "No you need to finish the story." Chloe groaned and Beca flipped them so Chloe's back was on the couch and she was hovering over her. Chloe pulled Beca's shirt over her head, tackling the small girl's bra at the same time. "Finish." Beca husked playing with the top of Chloe's jeans.

"We agreed to help dump the water with him if he let us practice with him. He actually agreed to let all the underclassmen use the pool and just wanted us to all sound really…" Chloe gasped as Beca sucked on her hip bone as she slowly pulled Chloe's pants down. "Good."

"I kind of like this Bumper."

"So did a lot of us." Beca stopped and looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "Now you'll just have to wait to learn wont you." Beca smirked and nipped at the hip bone causing Chloe to moan. "It took two weeks for all eighteen of us to actually get the pool completely empty." Chloe rose her hips gasping as Beca flicked her clit with her tongue. Her hands weaved back into the girl's hair pulling her as close as she could. "By then Bumper and Aubrey had hit it off really well." Beca gasped and surged up looking down at Chloe, looking her right in the eye.

"Aubrey and Bumper!"

"Where did you think the 'let wolves rip out my vocal cords' rule even came from." Chloe said pushing Beca back down, Beca rolled her eyes and started kissing down Chloe's body, removing her bra as she went. "So after a few more weeks of us having secret practices in the pool Aubrey ended up falling for Bumper's charm and well she slept with him. That was part of the start of his egotistical ways." Chloe stopped again as Beca had finally gotten her completely naked and was slowly teasing her with slow laps across her clit. "Beca I'll kill you if you don't stop and actually get your job done." Chloe growled and Beca chuckled she slid two fingers into Chloe before kissing her way up the other girl.

"You are so demanding." Beca smirked kissing Chloe, the redhead returned the kiss pulling Beca by her shoulders down so the length of their bodies were touching. Chloe moaned as Beca started thrusting into her slowly.

"Faster." Chloe panted into Beca's ear, knowing full well what the action did to her fiancé. Chloe could feel more than hear Beca's moan as the smaller girl dropped her hips using them to add force. Chloe arched her back pushing up into the thrusts as Beca started lying open mouthed kisses across her chest. Chloe thought about rolling them over and taking charge but Beca bit down harshly on her shoulder making her lose track of her thoughts.

"Fuck…" Beca moaned as Chloe raked her nails down the girl's back again. Beca started tracing tight circles around Chloe's clit as she continued her track of kisses across Chloe's chest again. She sought out the red head's nipple biting down lightly causing Chloe to moan and stiffen. She could feel her pulsing around her fingers and grinned, thrusting a few more times at a very slow pace she watched Chloe nearly scream as she came. She kissed her way up Chloe's neck before giving her a quick peck on the lips as she pulled out of the girl, Beca rested her head on Chloe's chest sucking on her fingers.

"That was so not fair." Chloe stated, staring at the ceiling still panting.

"You so lied, so I deem it fair." Beca smirked.

"It wasn't all a lie, we actually did try emptying the pool for a few days with buckets till we found someone to agree to pumping it out for us. We never told Bumper though so that never leaves the room because I'm pretty sure that is the only reason he got with Aubrey." Chloe said running her hands through Beca's hair, she yawned and curled into Beca. "I'll catch you in the morning for pay back?" She asked.

"No worries." Beca smirked and Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Beca smirked again kissing Chloe, who rolled her eyes and returned the kiss, she ran her hand down Beca's stomach to between her thighs causing her to gasp. Taking the chance laid out in front of her Chloe threw a leg over Beca's hips leaning down to kiss her.

"I won't leave my girl hanging." Chloe husked into Beca's ear again, getting the same reaction as earlier except this time Beca's hips bucked up into her own and she smirked kissing the small girl. Chloe pulled Beca's hips again and pulled her pants off immediately sinking two fingers into the girl. She knew before hand that Beca wouldn't last long and her thought was confirmed as she was enveloped by the wet heat.

"God Damn Chloe." Beca groaned pulling Chloe down kissing her, the red head started a very slow pace within her.

"You always feel so good around me." Chloe said biting Beca's earlobe before biting down on her pulse point earning another groan and a buck of hips. She loved having this amount of control over the supposed badass DJ and knew she could work her right up to a climax with only talking dirty to her. Tonight however wasn't a night she would do so, putting her thigh behind her hand she added the extra leverage and force watching as Beca's eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned. Chloe grinned and kissed down Beca's torso before taking the girl's clit between her teeth, she heard Beca whimper above her as she added pressure with her teeth carefully. The action pushed Beca over the edge with a scream, Chloe pinned her hips to the couch with her free arm, using languid laps she cleaned up Beca's sex. She felt Beca tug at her hair pulling her up to her face.

"Dear god please, I can't handle anymore." Beca said and Chloe kissed her.

"I love you." She grinned and Beca chuckled kissing Chloe back.

"I love you too. Oh and by the way I'll never let Bumper live down his bucket idea." Chloe chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around the small girl.

"I can live with that."


End file.
